yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Quests
A , or called Requests prior to Yo-kai Watch 3, is a mission that the player can complete in the ''Yo-kai Watch'' games. They are given from various characters, Yo-kai, other humans and animals from different areas of the world, represented by a blue flag icon on the map. Completing a Quest will reward the player with an Item, depending on the Rank or recommended Level of the player's Yo-kai on hand. A Bonus Scene will play afterwards, depending on the outcome of the scene, a reward will be given or not while the Dream Wheel takes it's place instead in Yo-kai Watch 3. From Yo-kai Watch 2, a new type of Quest called a Key Request is now required to complete in order to progress the game's story, which is represented by a key icon. A similar type of Quest called a Mystery is introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3, which involves the player finding clues to solve it. Overview They are jobs that can be taken by the player by talking to the person with a light blue speech bubble icon above their heads, which are marked by blue flag icons on the map. In Yo-kai Watch 2, full Quest details including the rewards and objective are now displayed on the top screen before accepting it. Once the Quest is accepted, it cannot be cancelled or deleted. It can be completed at any time in the story, but is mandatory for levelling up Yo-kai and obtaining items that cannot be normally found as rewards. Navigation can be applied to them, representing a blue arrow, or by using Naviwan in Yo-kai Watch 4 which will guide the player to the area. Some Quests are only available at certain times of day or weather, with one example being in Springdale Elementary School which becomes an area filled with Yo-kai during nighttime. They also contain exclusive temporary Key Items that are only found by activating it. A smaller and simpler form of a Quest, called a Favor can be taken by the player once per in-game day for a small reward. Completing a Quest When the player completes a Quest, they will be rewarded with Experience Points, Money and a minimum of one item. Version-exclusive Quests In Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch 3, there are now version-exclusive Quests that can only be completed if the player either has a copy of Bony Spirits or Fleshy Souls, or Sushi and Tempura which give out exclusive rewards and Yo-kai. The Psychic Specters and Sukiyaki versions don't offer both quests, but the player has a choice between choosing Spirit and Soul Doughnuts or Sushi and Tempura in their respective games for the Quests to be played. Requests & Favors in Yo-kai Watch Requests Favors Requests & Favors in Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 2 introduced version exclusive quests, meaning that the quests you can access differ depending on whether you're playing the Bony Spirits or Fleshy Souls version of the game. Between the two games there are 91 unique quests but only 86 can be accessed in any one version of Bony Spirits or Fleshy Souls. Requests Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters introduced 25 new, exclusive requests, bringing the total amount up from 86 to 111 requests in all. While there are a few exceptions, most requests exclusive to Psychic Specters require the player to have reached the post-game. Exclusive to Psychic Specters Favors Requests & Favors in Yo-kai Watch 3 Requests Requests Nate's Side Hailey Anne's Side Favors In other languages * Italian: Incarichi e Favori Category:Game mechanics